


A wandering mind

by nyxies_fanfics



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, imagination fic, imported from my other site, masterbation ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxies_fanfics/pseuds/nyxies_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers leading into her, feeling how wet and inviting she was to him, as he stroked away inside of her she could feel herself getting closer, she could feel herself throbbing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wandering mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd import this from my wordpress. Enjoy! :)

As she lay in her bed she found herself thinking about him once again. For some reason he was all she could think about, the only thing running through her mind!

She laid there wondering all sorts of things about him, things she knew she shouldn’t be thinking. She shouldnt be wondering how his hands would feel against her skin, how warm his breath would be on her neck. How soft his lips were, how well their bodies would fit together.

Consumed with guilt her mind flooded her with thoughts and images it shouldnt be, but the pure recklessness of it all made her hotter than ever!

She pictured his hands caressing every inch of her, passing over every curve she had. His lips softly kissing her neck, her lips; any where he could put them. She could almost feel his teeth biting softly into her neck, her nails gliding down his back.

Just thinking of him made a fire rise in her, although she knew she could never have him she couldn’t stop herself from wanting him.

She thought of every inch of him consuming her, every movement of his hips bringing her to the very brink of pleasure. This heat burning through to her very core, she could no longer control herself she felt her nails slide over her stomach, moving over her hip and then down in to her underwear.

Applying light touches of pressure she closed her eyes as she thought of everything she wished she could do to him.

Imagining him forcing her on her knees and making her take every inch he had to offer; the thought of his hands wrapping around her hair as he hit the back of her throat over and over again.

Images of him behind her as she knelt on her hands and knees as he gripped her hips and thrust hard and fast making her body powerless as he controlled it made her writhe around in pleasure.

Her hands bring her to the edge she lay flicking her clit and imagining his tongue. What it would feel like as she felt the different strengths it had. picturing her fingers running through his hair and his head laid between her legs, feeling the tip of his tongue flicking softly with ease.  
The flat of his tongue strong, dominant. Taking over her will and making her legs tremble.

His fingers leading into her, feeling how wet and inviting she was to him, as he stroked away inside of her she could feel herself getting closer, she could feel herself throbbing for him.

The need to feel him inside of her making the experience more and more teasing. She felt her body tingling, her back began to arch and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. If but only a dream she finally had felt him, finally had known the pleasure he could give her.


End file.
